Dr Hardy Is In
by Rhiannamator
Summary: Adam discovers that Jeff can make even the doctor's office fun. Language, M/M, Jedam


**Title: Dr. Hardy Is In  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, Jedam smut  
><strong>**Summary: Adam discovers that Jeff can make even the doctor's office fun.**

**Yes, more Jedam. Hey, they're my OTP & I'm deprived. I have no idea how long ppl wait for MRI machines or if it's part of any 'cleared-to-wrestle' tests. These are just my excuses. :P **

_**~For Terrahfry~**_

Adam sat on the end of the exam table, watching his feet swing back and forth and banging his heels against the base. There were only two places that could still make him feel small. His mother's arms and a doctor's office. He was dressed in a hospital gown, waiting for them to ready the MRI machine. He knew from experience this could take forever. Then he'd have to actually get in the stupid thing and lie still for what would seem like an hour, and then he'd have to wait for days for the results. His only consolation was the fact that this was the last step before he got cleared to wrestle again. At least, it was supposed to be.

"What if they don't clear me?" he asked aloud. "What if my neck is permanently fucked and I can never wrestle again?"

"You'll be fine," Jeff assured him for the hundredth time, spinning on the wheeled stool next to the counter. "Look at Amy, she's back in the game. You will be, too."

Jeff had taken to coming to Adam's doctor appointments with him for moral support, and Adam was grateful. Adam was always confident and positive about his recovery on the outside, but around Jeff he could voice all the fears that nagged at his heart. After Adam's neck surgery Jeff had started keeping him company at home, helping him with mundane tasks, working with him through rehab. Jeff claimed since leaving the Fed he had nothing better to do, but as he spent more time at Adam's place they both realized they didn't want him to leave. Then one day Adam had "lost" his back scrubber and called for Jeff to help him in the tub. Jeff had peeked into the bathroom to see Adam kneeling in the tub with his back to the door, suds dripping down his naked skin, holding up a washcloth and coyly asking Jeff if he would "do his backside." So Jeff did. Three times that night, in fact. Now Adam was making arrangements to sell his house in Tampa and move in with Jeff. The same man who was currently making a sculpture out of tongue depressors and his chewing gum.

"Jeff, they might actually want to use those," Adam groused. Jeff huffed and started pawing through drawers.

"Then they shouldn't leave them lying around. And can you even remember the last time they used a tongue depressor on you? I swear they keep them around for decoration. Like that." Jeff pointed at a white coat that hung from a hook on the door, then got up and put it on. "Whadya think?"

"I think you look like a psycho who's about to pull out a butcher knife and try to perform 'surgery' on someone's face," Adam said. He wasn't wrong. Jeff had his long green and blond hair in a messy ponytail, he needed to shave, and the ill-fitting coat's sleeves came only halfway down his forearms, showing off his tattoos. His chipped black polish made his fingernails look ragged and dirty, and to top it all off he was scowling at Adam, clearly affronted. Even so, he was still beautiful. His eyes the color of peridot, seeing the world with a wonder that Adam envied and adored. His tantalizing lips, always ready with a smile or, like now, a devilish pucker. Even scowling and psycho he was imminently cute and kissable.

"You've been hanging out with Rob Zombie too much," Jeff told him, going back to the drawers and putting things in the coat's pockets.

"Will you stop poking around? You're going to annoy the nurses and they'll start conspiring against me. Nurses run this place, you know. They'll mix up my chart on purpose and they'll end up amputating my toes. I need my toes, Jeff! How will I walk without my toes?"

Jeff grabbed his chart off the wall and looked it over. "Nothing about toes. Now, Mister..." Jeff peered at the chart while he pulled the stool closer to the exam table and sat, "Copeland. What seems to be the trouble today?"

"Jeff-"

"Dr. Hardy to you. Are you having any pain?"

"Yeah, I've got a giant pain in my ass," Adam grumbled. "Its name is Jeff."

Jeff nodded thoughtfully, pressing a finger to his lips. "Hmm. Anal pain, I see. I'll have to check to see if there's a stick up there. We may have to perform a branch-ectomy."

Adam sighed and laid back on the table, rubbing his hands over his face. "I just want this to be over. I'm so tired of- What are you doing?" He raised his head and looked down at Jeff, who was pulling the stirrups out from under the table and extending them. He got a pair of latex gloves from the coat's pocket and started snapping them onto his hands.

"I'm gonna give you a ginny-cological exam."

How did Jeff always manage to make him laugh, even when he was in a shit mood? He swallowed a giggle and tried to sound annoyed. "But I don't have a 'ginny."

Jeff raised a brow at him. "Are you sure? Maybe I should check. Feet in the stirrups, now." Adam folded his arms over his chest, glaring at his boyfriend, and Jeff sighed. "Fine. Since you're lying down, we'll start with the breast exam."

"I don't need one. My tits are fine," Adam told him. Jeff walked around the table and took Adam's wrists, uncrossing his arms. Adam didn't resist.

"I'm the doctor here. Your tits are fine when I say they're fine." Jeff tugged on Adam's gown, unsnapping the shoulders and pulling it down to expose his chest. "Mmm-mm. And damn, your titties are _fine_."

Adam smirked. "Is that your professional assessment, doctor?"

"You're right, I should do a more thorough examination," Jeff said, nodding. He slid his gloved hand across Adam's chest and kneaded one wide pec while Adam squirmed. He'd been self-conscious about his body since he hadn't been allowed to train like he used to. Jeff knew he felt pudgy and weak, though Jeff assured him every day with words and touches how sexy he was. Okay, Adam had gotten a little... fluffy, but Jeff found it adorable. And with Adam's renewed training the fluff was quickly turning into muscle, filling out the lanky form of his youth into broad strength. Jeff thought he looked hotter than ever. "Hmm, I think I feel a lump."

"That's my nipple, doofus. Where did you go to med school?"

"The University of Shut The Fuck Up And Let Me Do My Job," Jeff replied, thumbing the hard pink nub. Adam had the cutest little nipples, and so sensitive. "Well, your nipples seem healthy and responsive. Any lactating?"

"Oh for chrissake..."

"I better check," Jeff said, leaning over Adam's body. He covered the tiny nub of flesh with his mouth, tongue-bathing his skin and suckling. Adam's chest hitched under his lips.

"They could walk in any minute," Adam warned.

"That's what you said last time." Jeff tweaked the nipple with his fingers and moved to 'check' the other one with his mouth. Adam sighed. Jeff was right. He'd wanted to fool around last time and Adam had denied him, and they'd ended up sitting there bored for two hours. And Jeff's lips felt so good on his skin, distracting him from his anxiety. He looked down to watch Jeff's head move over his chest, a whimper leaving his throat when Jeff's teeth tugged on his nipple. That one little sound, and Jeff knew he had him. He raised his head and smiled at his 'patient.' "Feet up, Mr. Copeland."

Adam grumbled and rolled his eyes, but put his heels in the stirrups as Jeff got back on the stool between his legs. He reached under Adam's gown and grabbed his hips, pulling his body to the end of the table. He spread Adam's thighs wider, grinning as he peeked under the gown, and Adam had to smile. "How's everything look, doctor?"

"Well, you seem to have a growth. Big one, too," Jeff said, wrapping his fingers around the base of Adam's cock. He wagged the hardening dick back and forth under the gown, slapping it against Adam's belly. "Gonna have to take care of that before you leave. It'll get hung up when they try to slide you into that MRI machine."

"Maybe you can massage it away," Adam suggested with a grin. Jeff quirked his lips.

"I think it'll take more than a massage to get rid of this monster," Jeff said, taking a tube of KY he'd found in the drawer and squirting some onto his fingers. "But let's try it out."

Adam shivered as Jeff started to rub him. The rubbery feel of the glove under the slick lube was strange, kinda dirty, and Adam couldn't help but moan as Jeff squeezed his cockhead.

"Doesn't seem to be helping," Jeff said. "It's just getting bigger."

"Uhm, keep trying," Adam moaned, starting to writhe under Jeff's touch. Fuck, this was so kinky, Jeff's motions under the gown like it was something to hide, the possibility of getting caught, and Jeff still playing doctor in that silly coat. He shifted his feet in the stirrups and arched his hips as Jeff cupped his balls. The fingers slipped further back and pressed against Adam's pucker. "Ohh... doctor, are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"Of course not, Mr. Copeland. Just a routine prostate exam," Jeff assured, grinning ear-to-ear. "Now just relax. You'll feel some pressure." Jeff pushed two fingers inside him, listening to him hum and whine. Adam ground his hips, fucking himself on Jeff's fingers. Eager little whore. "Why, Mr. Copeland. I'm beginning to think you're enjoying this."

"Yess... You have a gentle touch. I... oooh, fuck yes..." Adam trailed off as Jeff scissored his fingers, stretching Adam's walls and brushing his button. His other hand resumed stroking his blonde's hard cock. Jeff didn't much like the fact that the gloves were keeping him from feeling Adam's soft, hot skin, but Adam seemed to be getting off on it. He crooked his fingers and hit Adam's sweet spot again, watching him toss his head back and grip the sides of the table.

"Prostate seems normal, but I can't feel much with these gloves on," Jeff said, his voice harsh with arousal. His baby was spread out in front of him, writhing in pleasure, exactly how Jeff liked him. He loved working Adam into a frenzy before he fucked him, loved seeing him wanton and panting with desire. And all for Jeff, all because of Jeff. He did that, made this beautiful scene before him. "I'm going to have to use a different probe, just to be sure."

Adam licked his lips and grinned down at his lover as Jeff stood and undid his pants. Adam couldn't see a thing as Jeff leaned over him; his cursed gown was in the way. Jeff braced one hand on the table next to Adam, using the other to guide his cock to Adam's willing entrance. Jeff bit at his lip ring as he pressed past the rim and into his blonde's tight channel, gazing down into his face as Adam held his eyes. Adam had that wicked intensity written on his features, a look Jeff knew well.

"Hmm, that's an awfully big probe, doctor," Adam cooed.

"That's right. And you're gonna feel every inch of it inside you," Jeff drawled back, filling Adam slowly, teasingly. Before he'd fully sheathed himself he began to pull out, then snapped his hips forward, making Adam gasp and whimper.

"More... more..." Adam breathed, his hazel eyes rolling. Jeff started an agonizing pace, slow and hard with occasional sharp, breathtaking thrusts. Adam tried to focus on the man above him, on the way his brow was furrowed in pleasure, how he bared his square white teeth as he grunted. Then he'd open his eyes and watch Adam's features, their eyes occasionally meeting before one or the other was swept away in pulses of ecstasy. Adam's hands went to the sides of Jeff's neck, slipping down to his shoulders under the coat or up to his hairline. "Fuck me, goddammit, Jeff... fuck me hard..."

Jeff bent his head to nuzzle into Adam's hand, feeling slender fingers on his face as he obliged his lover. He thrust into that hot tunnel faster, feeling it tighten around him as Adam's slutty whines increased. Jeff leaned back, standing straight and shifting his feet to pound into him more efficiently. The gown was shoved up to bunch up at Adam's waist and Jeff let his eyes feast on the sight of his beloved. The smooth muscled thighs spread around Jeff's body, the flushed, needy cock leaking onto his belly. Jeff's own dick sliding in and out of that precious body. Jeff slid his still-gloved fingers around that needy cock, pumping the shaft and feeling Adam shudder.

"Cum for me," Jeff muttered. "That's it, baby... oh fuck... Adam..." Jeff couldn't hold himself back any longer. He slammed into Adam, moaning his name as he furiously worked his fist over Adam's cock. He came hard, his dick throbbing against Adam's sweet spot and sending him over, too. Jeff milked them both dry then leaned down, resting his forearms on the table and covering his doll with sweet kisses. Adam wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck and smiled.

"So, what's the prognosis?" he asked dreamily, smacking his lips against Jeff's in light little pecks. Jeff giggled.

"You are gonna live a long and healthy life. Although that pain in the ass named Jeff is never gonna go away."

"Hmm, good. I'm getting kinda used to it." He didn't want Jeff to go away. He wanted to share his life with him. An evil little gleam came to Jeff's eye and Adam raised a brow. Whatever crazy-ass random shit Jeff was about to say wasn't gonna change Adam's mind.

"When I pull out, you should keep clenched. I wanna see if my wad shows up on the MRI."

Adam rolled his eyes and smacked Jeff playfully on the side of the head. "You're disgusting, you know that?"

"You love it," Jeff teased, nipping at his jawline as Adam broke down in giggles. He did love it. He really did.


End file.
